The Collection
by BlueUtopiah
Summary: Drabbles, ficlets, and longer works that I have written as gifts or because of my persistent muse. Various pairings. Yaoi.
1. Illusion: Yomi & Kurama

This was written for ViridianMagpie and Aelio (who feel that Yomi does not get enough love in fanfiction). This takes place during the Makai Tournament Arc, when Kurama is working for Yomi.

* * *

Despite his blindness, Yomi knew many things. He knew that his fingers left bruises on those fragile human hips, knew that the body above him flushed a deep red when pleasured, knew that those green eyes darkened and rolled up during release, showing only white. 

Yomi couldn't explain how he knew, but he was sure of it just the same. Just as he was certain that while his lover lay atop him, murmuring promises of loyalty and love, betrayal lay woven within the words, a teasing duplicity that spanned lifetimes.

Although he would not allow himself to be taken in again, sometimes, in the heat of their passion, as his hybrid partner rode him with a fierceness only matched in battle, Yomi liked to think that those words were true.

And it was in those moments that he was thankful for his blindness, for it assisted him in his brief denial, allowing him – for just a little while – to believe that he had finally gotten the one thing he wanted most.

Kurama.


	2. Foresight: Yusuke & Koenma

This was written for hColleen, who challenged me to write a true drabble (100 words)

* * *

"I know things," Koenma stated, frustrated despair curling the edges "things I don't want to know, especially when I'm with you."

Yusuke's face was serene, and when he spoke, his comforting tone emitted faith and inherent confidence. "It doesn't matter." His eyes were warm, his words soft. "All that matters is that you're here now." Fingertips trailed along Koenma's naked chest, gliding easily over sweat-soaked skin. Lips parted, they tasted each other and began the dance again, their desperate motions seeking the obliteration of foresight, and the consummation of love.

Ironic how a god could find peace within a demon.


	3. Forgiveness: Youko Kurama & Kuronue

This was written in response to a beautiful Youko pic drawn by Aelio

* * *

It wasn't Kuronue's expression that gave him away, it was his wings. Like Youko's tail, those wings were the bastard teller of secrets, the easy way inside his mind, the leathery windows to his soul. 

And when Kurama crawled across the floor toward his lover, sultriness in every placement of hand, every sway of hips, Kuronue's bored expression was contradicted by the slight curl of his left wing. And when Kurama pulled himself into the dark youkai's lap, he could tell that if Kuronue hadn't focused on restraining himself, those wings would have flapped.

"So." He whispered, trailing a long silver claw over a delicate leather-encased bone. "Forgive me yet?"

Kuronue's wings stretched out on either side, blue eyes still expressionless, but as they wrapped around Kurama, blanketing him in warmth, he realized he didn't need an answer.


	4. The Gift: Kurama & Hiei

This was written as a gift for Kyohana's birthday.

* * *

Red eyes narrowed, lips that were usually titled in a derisive smirk settled into a thin line. Hands touched the item in his lap hesitantly, suspicion in their motion. 

Kurama sighed, sitting next to the surly demon. "It's a present Hiei." He stated, stifling a laugh at Hiei's wariness. "It's not going to explode, just open it."

Those red eyes quickly darted in Kurama's direction, then went back to the neatly-wrapped package. Gingerly, Hiei plucked the bright blue bow off the top and placed it on the bed next to him, then tore the shiny paper away in thin, neat strips. His eyes flicked to Kurama once again before he opened the box and just stared at the contents within.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked, as Hiei's silence stretched through the room.

Hiei didn't answer. Instead, he grasped the red scarf, holding onto it as the box fell from his lap to the floor. Kurama watched as his small fingers stroked the soft fabric, petting the scarf as if it were an animal.

Reaching over, Kurama took the gift from Hiei, and removing the jaganshi's white scarf, wound the red one carefully around his neck. Hiei watched him, his face giving nothing away, and sat very still, not moving at all even as Kurama rose to get a mirror and then came back to the bed to hold it in front of him.

"It's the colour of your eyes." The kitsune said, unruffled by Hiei's lack of response, still waiting. Studying his reflection, Hiei gave a quick tilt of the head, adjusted the scarf then smiled, looking up at Kurama.

"It the colour of blood." He stated. "I like it."


	5. The Inevitable Question: Hiei & Kurama

"Kurama?"

The kitsune looked up from his book. "Yes, Hiei?"

The fire demon tilted his head to the side, studying the fox, hesitating a moment before asking, "How many partners have you had?"

Green eyes widened, Kurama closed the book. Usually he would ignore a question like that, but, one - it had come from Hiei, two - the apparition rarely initiated conversation and when he did it was either to deliver a derisive statement or a surly observation (which Kurama secretly found adorable), and three - Hiei _never_ asked about Kurama's past.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurama wondered what would make Hiei ask such a thing. The hiyoukai was anything but high-maintenance - if one didn't include the burned sheets, broken sheetrock, and piles of empty coffee cups - and that kind of question was one he'd expect from a jealous girlfriend, not a homicidal fire demon.

"Che. Forget it." The apparition stood, sheathing the katana he had been obsessively polishing all afternoon, and opened the window to flit away.

Kurama rose, grabbing a small but finely-muscled arm. "Wait." He said, hiding a smile as Hiei bristled. "Stay. I was just taken off guard."

Crimson eyes narrowed, but the demon gave in once Kurama slipped him that _look_ - the one that reminded Hiei of just why he slept with the fox, and Hiei slid the window shut, following Kurama across the room to sit on the bed. They remained silent for a moment, Hiei pointedly looking at anything but the fox's face, while Kurama tried to come up with a number that wouldn't scare the apparition away.

Finally the redhead spoke. "Do you want to know how many partners I've had in this body, or a total from both lives?"

Hiei turned, and although he tried to hide his feelings, his eyebrows sat too high for him to commit to his usual bored expression. "Your ningen form."

"Fifteen." Kurama stated. Hiei's eyebrows traveled a bit further north and his mouth went slack.

The redhead grinned, trying not to preen; he felt that comparison of sexual conquests was beneath him, but he occasionally liked to acknowledge that even in this human shell, he still _had it_. "Surprised?" he prodded his lover.

"Yes." Hiei admitted, amazing the redhead with his easy answer; however, Kurama's amazement turned into complete and utter shock when Hiei flashed an uncharacteristic smile and declared -

"Of course I'm surprised, I never though that I would have more than you."


	6. The Art of Conversation: Kurama & Itsuki

This was written as a gift for Aelio, who sent me shiny sketches. You have to squint to see the Hiei/Yusuke in this, but it's there.

* * *

"He is not yours." The kitsune stated simply, his voice unbelievably menacing even in simplicity. "Let him go." 

"And he's yours?" The yaminade replied just as simply; however, eons of disregard for commonality and the deep yearning for a battle of words lurked behind that question.

"I am not here to discuss trivialities."

"But that is what you need to do."

"Really?" A fine red eyebrow arched over a flashing gold eye. "And I thought I was here on a rescue mission. If you need company, I suggest volunteer work."

A soft chuckle. "Amusing. I knew you would be quite the challenge, if our last encounter was anything to go by. Tell me…how is your imiko faring?"

"Are you finished?" Kurama tilted his head to the side, halfway through the transformation. He was a stunning sight – not quite human, not quite demon, caught somewhere in between – just like the ghost of a room they inhabited now. Kurama knew that he was only here by Itsuki's choice but what Itsuki didn't know was that Hiei was here also…there were certain things the jagan could do that were practically unfathomable once the host reached certain levels, and in the decades since the Makai Tournament, all of the Reikai Tantei had advanced in power.

It looked like the yaminade hadn't spent his time in the void listlessly either. He was able to capture and hold Yusuke, and even Kurama was having trouble figuring out just how they were going to leave this place once Itsuki was destroyed.

_I need only to concern myself with the present and at this moment, Yusuke needs my help._

Another glance over the Itsuki's right shoulder steeled the kitsune even further, forcing the transformation through fully. Kurama hadn't used his Youko form in awhile – he hadn't been this angry in awhile – but it came to him flawlessly, reminding him of the power he chose to forgo for the dignity of his humanity.

Itsuki followed Kurama's gaze with a dart of eyes. "Exquisite, isn't he? In the right light he could almost _be_ Sensui."

"But he is not." That alto voice was lower, deeper, seductive with violence. "He will never be Sensui, he is too strong."

The tiniest furrow of a brow was the only indication that a nerve had been struck. Brushing it off, Itsuki gestured behind him as disproof of the last statement, stating "I would have never caught Shinobu in such a manner."

"Yes." Kurama agreed. "You had to wait until he was dead before you could have him."

Itsuki was silent for a moment, a glittering blue statue in a broken world, then he began to laugh.

A pressure in the fox's mind. _Now Kurama?_

_No Hiei, not yet. Patience._

_And how long is our Detective going to last up there? He's bleeding out._

_We have time. I'm just waiting for opportunity._

_Fuck opportunity, I'll tear out his throat, that will give you opportunity._

Kurama suppressed laughter. In all these years Hiei had not calmed at all; in fact, his time spent with Mukuro and the journeys he undertook afterward had only made him more bloodthirsty, more restless. It seemed that the violent tendencies of the Imiko only increased with age.

"Busy?" Itsuki prodded, noticing the momentary distance in those gold eyes.

Youko chuckled. "Hardly. You know Itsuki, for one that craves company you are incredibly boring. Perhaps you should learn a skill –"

The room rippled. Yusuke cried out, too much blood spilling from his palms, even for a Toushin.

_Kurama…_

_Not now Hiei._

"Still bored?" Itsuki's eyes were a strange hollow gold, and the insanity in them was almost palpable. It was a shame really, the Yaminade had lived for centuries, was unparalleled in his venue of power and he had come undone simply because of loss. Sensui had meant too much to him, and he had relied too heavily upon the void to preserve their love.

And unfortunately for Kurama, Itsuki was insane but yet stable in his insanity. It gave him further depth, just as Sensui's did, and made him a very volatile foe. The most dangerous enemies were the ones with nothing to lose.

"What is it you want?" Kurama asked, ethereal and still despite the constant shift of space around him. Interestingly enough, the kitsune found himself _caring_ - once upon a time, long long ago when Makai was different and Kurama was different, he had loved, and lost cruelly. And while he didn't have pity for Itsuki, he had empathy.

However, his empathy was directly connected to Yusuke's life, and Itsuki did not want to experience what replaced Kurama's empathy when Yusuke's life ran out.

_That will not happen._

The yaminade came close to a shrug. "What do I want?" He smirked. "What do _I_ want?" An elegant finger tapped his bottom lip. "Nothing so simple and trite, such as closure or vengeance." Then he smiled a bit, locked in some distant part of his mind, sheer madness flickering through his gaze. "And despite what you think, I don't long for Shinobu; he is gone, my time with him was merely borrowed."

Then, Itsuki opened his arms, the fragile hold on his cool demeanor shattering as he stated. "I just wanted someone to talk to. Someone to toy with. It's been too long since I felt challenge, and your demonized human makes quite the pet."

Kurama growled, feeling Hiei pulse within him again and knew that there would be no more holding back.

Usually, time slowed for Kurama when he fought, the careful distance and calculating coldness stretching his moments in battle, but not this time. Looking back, it was hard to see through the rage and count the movements, the flow of energy, the attacks. Possibly, he was disoriented because of the setting, or because he could only house Hiei's soul for so long before it affected him. Either way, one moment he was seizing, releasing Hiei from the confines of youko, and the next he was standing before a charred and battered Itsuki, calling back plants and watching the jaganshi as he pulled the nails from Yusuke's palms, lowering their crucified leader to the floor.

It was disturbing, seeing the Toushin dressed so, his hair slicked back, a violet ellipse upon his brow. His features were less angular than Sensui's, his body stockier, but still for a moment or two, while those expressive brown eyes were closed there was an undeniable similarity and Kurama shuddered a bit as he looked upon his friend.

Once Hiei removed the warded steel Yusuke stirred and moaned, the holes in his hands already closing. It took a moment before he opened his eyes and when he did, he spoke with his usual eloquence. "Holy shit!"

Yusuke shifted, realizing he was laying in the jaganshi's arms and stared into crimson eyes with shock. "Hiei?"

A tattooed hand which no longer required a bandaged restraint reached out, smudging the purple upon Yusuke's forehead, then tangling in his hair, forcing it from its current style so gelled strands fell forward into the Toushin's eyes.

"That's better." Hiei stated.

The room remained as it was, but then again Itsuki wasn't dead. Surprisingly, Hiei had shown some control.

_He probably would've incinerated everyone if he fully gave into the rage. I guess he _has_ matured._ Crouching, Kurama hovered by the yaminade, who lay face down, twitching yet silent in agony.

Stroking a patch of turquoise hair that hadn't been burned away, Kurama murmured. "I hope we gave you what you needed."

"Kurama?" The kitsune looked up, Hiei and Yusuke were now standing beside him, although Yusuke was leaning on the fire demon a little too much to actually be standing.

Hiei prodded the yaminade with his boot. "What are we doing with him?"

Kurama smiled a bit, melting back into his human form with his usual grace. Looking down again he gently caressed a charred cheek. "I think I'll take this one home. Perhaps I can teach him the art of conversation." As he glanced at Hiei again those emerald eyes flashed gold. "I'd enjoy the challenge."


	7. TMI: Kurama & Hiei

Hiei fell back on the bed, not surprised to find the sheets wet and bunched up underneath him. "Holy shit Kurama." He was taking huge gasps of air, those three words difficult to get out. He needed another few large breaths before he was able to finish his eloquence. "How did you learn to do _that_?"

Kurama was still kneeling at the foot of the bed, exactly where he was when Hiei fell from his lap. He was disheveled: his red mane styled in what Yusuke called "fuck hair", those green eyes a bit too bright, his skin shiny with sweat and littered with bite marks. Fixing the fire demon with a mischievous gaze, Kurama chuckled, stating, "Even though he botched the easiest of robberies, Yomi was very _interesting_ to have around camp."

"Great." Hiei swung his warded arm over his eyes. "There's a mental picture I don't need."

Chuckling again Kurama moved, stretching himself over the lover, ready for round two. Perhaps this time he would show him some of Kuronue's tricks.


	8. Get A Room: Hiei & Yusuke

This was written as a birthday gift for Ryukotsusei.

* * *

Hiei ran his hand up the inside of Yusuke's thigh, easily evading any attempts to stop him, and grabbed the Detective's crotch. 

"_Shit!_ Hiei, not now!" Yusuke's voice was hushed and anxious.

Red eyes narrowed, the grab became a squeeze. Yusuke cursed again and tried to wriggle away, but that small hand had a pretty firm grip. Using the leverage on Yusuke's dick, Hiei leaned his body closer, murmuring in a low and sultry voice. "Why _not_ now?"

"W-well," Yusuke tried not to squeak as Hiei licked his neck, "w-we just kicked some demon ass-"

"So?" Hiei's hand squeezed again and the demon hummed as he realized that despite the protests, Yusuke was hard.

"So, I'm sweaty and you're bloody and we both need a shower…._uuuuunnn_, don't _do_ that." Hiei's other hand had traveled under Yusuke's shirt and found one of his nipples.

"Don't do what? This?" Hiei pinched the nipple and held on as Yusuke bucked, trying to rid himself of a very horny fire demon…and a very stubborn one to boot.

"Dammit Hiei, you're still injured! And don't tell me my cock can fix it because we tried that last time and you bled all over the place." Although Yusuke hadn't escaped Hiei's grasp, he managed to retreat a little, but it was a futile victory at best for now his back was literally against the wall.

Hiei used the new positioning to try and straddle his lover. "Still not a good enough reason," he stated, then froze as a voice came from the doorway.

"I think the best reason for both of you to stop," they turned to find Kurama staring at them, wearing an annoyed yet slightly-bemused expression, "is because you're in _my bed_."


	9. Stalemate: Koenma & Kurama

This was written as a birthday gift for Fawx. Thanks to her for titling it for me.

* * *

Golden eyes glittered, watching as the redhead moved about with inhuman grace, that long lean body bending and twisting as it picked up the clothes that had been strewn about earlier.

Repressing a sigh at his partner's taut white bottom, Koenma stretched languidly and sat up, red satin sheets caressing his teenage form and pooling in his lap. "Leaving so soon?"

Kurama buckled his uniform pants. "If I remember correctly, all I had to do was sleep with you." A green eye flashed over a shoulder as the redhead gave the kami a warning look. "I was unaware I had to stay and exchange pleasantries."

_Pleasantries…_A naked sweat-drenched Kurama arched in his vision, seductive, exquisite, calculating. No matter how much he moaned, Koenma wasn't fooled, he knew that he was nothing more than the means to an end, and even as he entered that tight human body, he had the strange feeling that despite his dominance, Kurama was the one in control.

A hand, face-up, in front of Koenma's eyes. The kami blinked, and looked up at Kurama with feigned misunderstanding. "Yes?"

"The key."

"Key?"

A rather feral growl. "To Hiei's cell."

Koenma didn't repress the sigh this time. His father would kill him if he knew that he was sleeping with a criminal in exchange for letting another one go, one with a Jagan and a temper no less. But it was a lonely existence as the Junior God of Death, and Kurama had made such a tempting offer, although Koenma could not understand the reasoning behind it.

_What's done is done._ The kami let his gaze drift up. Kurama's jacket hadn't been fastened yet, and the wrinkled uniform, along with the rumpled red hair, the flushed cheeks, and the smooth chest peering out from behind the shirt had Koenma hard all over again. _Although I could certainly go for another round._

Kurama cleared his throat, and for some reason Koenma knew that the kitsune, as calm as he appeared, was wearing thin on patience.

Reaching to the bedside table, he popped his pacifier back in his mouth and then closed his eyes, concentrating. A small, very ordinary key manifested in his palm, which was snatched away almost immediately by a feather light touch. Despite being known as the King of Thieves, Kurama had absolutely no chance of freeing Hiei unless he used that key – sure, he could find his way into and out of any jail cell that he could touch, but this key was the only way to access the dimension in which Hiei was being held...

And it was a key only Koenma could create.

"I believe my business here is done." The redhead easily fastened the buttons on his jacket and ran a hand through his mussed hair, smoothing it.

Koenma stood, and strolled naked to Kurama, who pointedly ignored him until he pressed against that lean back, feeling human warmth. "Yes, your business_here_ is done, but I expect both you and Hiei to report to me tomorrow. As new members of the Rekai Tantei your freedom is very limited. Remember that."

Turning, Kurama looked at the kami, eyes flashing gold. A long foxlike smile split his features, and suddenly, Koenma felt fear. "Don't worry Koenma-sama," he stated in a cold, unearthly tone. "I could never forget."


	10. The Bet: Hiei & Kurama, Koenma & Yusuke

This was written as a gift for Hcolleen, who couldn't decide on what pairing she wanted. I figured I give her two for one.

* * *

Yusuke watched as Hiei effortlessly flipped a writhing Kurama onto his back and, securing those long limbs high in the air, began to fuck the life out of him. 

"Tell me you want it." Hiei's voice huffed, and although it was slightly broken by the pace he was setting, it was no less sensual.

Kurama twisted and turned under his partner, not trying to free himself, but rather giving into the sensations the jaganshi was creating. "Mmmmmhhh…you w-want it – _AH_ - as m-much as I do." Then green eyes glittered and Hiei cried out, but Yusuke was unaware of just what the kitsune did…most likely it involved clenching of some sort.

In a flawless move that rivaled his lover, Kurama leaned up, grabbed Hiei by the shoulders and pushed the jaganshi back, riding the momentum and still bucking as he landed in the apparition's lap. Then, Hiei and Yusuke could only watch as Kurama bounced wildly, gyrating his hips every so often, red hair sticking to his sweaty shoulders, eyes fluttering up into his head. Unable to remain still, Hiei let loose a fierce growl and began to rock his hips, meeting Kurama thrust for thrust.

Yusuke began to sweat; it was unusual to see his teammates so uninhibited. He could understand Hiei's bedside manner – after all it wasn't much of a jump from sadistic surly bastard to sadistic sex fiend – but Kurama? He was getting very hard from the difference between that cool, collected redhead and the sexual siren riding the jaganshi.

However, Yusuke's growing erection flagged as suddenly, Hiei turned his head and looked_ straight at him._

"Shit!" Koenma squeaked, scrambling for the remote and flicking off the screen in his office. They stared at the black square for a moment before Koenma let out a long breath. "Well, that's what we get for spying on someone with a Jagan!"

Perched on the end of Koenma's desk, Yusuke blinked at the kami, still bewildered and slightly turned on from what he saw. It wasn't until Koenma stood and walked over, settling between his open legs, that he came back into himself, those stunned eyes dilating with lust.

"Damn," That familiar cocky grin spread across Yusuke face, although it had hints of sensuality in it as he looked upon his godly lover. "You were right. They _are_ doin' it." Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Koenma, pulling him closer.

Removing his pacifier and setting it next to Yusuke, Koenma smiled back just as deliciously, moaning a bit as Yusuke wrapped his legs around him. "Since I won the bet," he stated, threading a hand in Yusuke's hair and leaning in for a heated kiss. "I believe that it's time to claim my prize."


	11. Discipline: Kurama & Hiei

This was written for Kyohana, because she's made of love (and Singapore Slings).

* * *

Kurama pinned Hiei to the bed and Hiei allowed it, far too turned on to feel annoyance at being restrained. Besides, Kurama was busy sucking and biting at his neck, and at this moment he preferred to drown in the illicit sensations surging through his body than discipline his lusty kitsune.

Punishment could always be reserved for later…if he even remembered.

"Mmmmm, _Hiei_." Kurama's soft alto voice was husky and warm breath tickled Hiei ear, sending bolts of pleasure straight from his head to his groin. Against his better nature he shuddered, but managed to bite back a moan. Something about Kurama made him lose his sense of self, and whenever they were intimate he constantly fought to remain in control.

Mostly, it was a losing battle...

Kurama pressed his pelvis down, grinding Hiei into the bed and the jaganshi let loose a broken gasp, his hands - secured in Kurama's grip - tightening into fists.

"Mother is out, Hiei," came the seductive whisper. "No one will hear us." One hand released a tiny wrist and slithered down between them, making quick work of Hiei's belts. The apparition attempted to wiggle free, but it was only to save face; he yearned for Kurama with a vicious intensity that he only felt before violent battle, and he often walked away from their encounters bruised, bloody and drained, as if he _had_ fought for his life.

Kurama smirked at the token resistance and responded by shoving his hand down Hiei's pants. Arching, the jaganshi choked on a cry and tried to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head but failed miserably. Sweat broke out across his brow and he felt the ward on his forehead grow damp as Kurama worked him gently yet forcefully with one hand, and paid homage to his flushed skin with the other. It was a shame that all Hiei could do was lay there, fist the sheets and breathe heavily. Gritting his teeth, he struggled for coherence, but then Kurama squeezed the tip of his member – hard – and licked his ear again, murmuring with a chuckle, "Let go, Hiei."

Then his pants were gone. Hiei made a mental note to wear more belts the next time he interrupted Kurama's homework – too many times he had been stripped easily of rationality and clothes and his pride made him want to provide more of a challenge. However that mental note was crumpled and tossed to the far side of his brain as Kurama, with a devious glint in his eyes, suddenly lowered his head and swallowed Hiei whole.

Whatever semblance of inner strength Hiei had left melted away as red hair fanned across his thighs and a very adept mouth hummed along his length. Knowing when to cut his losses, Hiei gave in, gasping something profane even by Makai standards and letting Kurama lead him on the journey from pleasure to peak. His nipples hardened to rocks, sweat poured from his skin, and his nails tore straight through the sheets as Kurama plunged over and over, then delved deeper, forcing Hiei's member against the back of his throat and swallowing around it.

The next curse Hiei uttered was human (something he picked up from Yusuke) and his eyes went saucer-like, then snapped shut as he began to seize, giving into his orgasm as much as he could, trying not to crush Kurama's head between his legs as he rode waves of bliss. In the final moments of climax, when his entire body seared with pleasure, he cried out Kurama's name, his voice cracking, and it was all he could do not to curse himself for letting the fox get the best of him once again.

A soft chuckle bought him back to semi-coherency and he blinked owl-like at his lover. Kurama's red mane was disheveled, his pupils dilated, and those tempting lips were swollen and wet. Slowly, Hiei sat up and rested an elbow on a raised knee. Then, with an evil glint that rivaled Kurama's deviousness, he grabbed the front of the redhead's shirt and pulled him in for a thorough, demanding kiss, tasting himself on that sinuous tongue.

Despite Kurama's efforts, Hiei did remember being pinned to the bed, as well as the need to punish his fox. And, of course, there was no time like the present. And no better challenge than to force Kurama to lose control.

And maybe next time he would wear fewer belts.


	12. Endurance: Hiei, Yusuke, & Kurama

Sex between the three of them was crazy, uninhibited and downright nasty at times. There were the rare tender moments where their bond would show through, but mostly, the trio ended their trysts sweaty, bloody, and torn, gasping for breath and tasting each other on their tongues for days.

About three weeks in, Kurama's bed broke and the other two really didn't know how he managed to explain that mess to his mother, considering that pieces of the headboard were charred and broken and the mattress was leaking springs. It was then that they decided to move their sessions to the forest, or to Yusuke's apartment, or to any place that they deemed safe from prying eyes. They stayed far away from Genkai's temple; Hiei visibly shuddered when the thought came to him that they might be interrupted by his virtuous sister, and after a night in Alaric, Yusuke swore he'd never set foot in that centipede again. Hiei agreed, but Kurama secretly knew that the jaganshi got off on Mukuro watching them. In her defense, she had only stood there a few minutes before clearing her throat and asking Hiei if he planned on resuming border duties later that night. The jaganshi hadn't even stopped thrusting as he told her to fuck off. Yusuke, on the other hand, was so mortified Kurama thought that he was going to have a stroke. Once Mukuro left, it took several minutes of deep-throating to bring the Toushin back to his current state of hardness and after that the door still got more attention than Hiei's cock.

It didn't take much convincing on Hiei and Yusuke's part to ask Kurama to find an old den, trade some of the treasures within it for human currency, and purchase a small house for the sole purpose of a fuck safehaven. They had done sillier things for worse reasons. Unfortunately, in less than a month, Hiei was bored of same seven rooms and started to move things outside. After that, Kuwabara's visits became less and less frequent, especially since Hiei declared that it was his territory and he could walk around naked if he wanted to. Although the impressive sight of a nude jaganshi bothered the occasional unannounced guest, Kurama and Yusuke had no complaints; in fact, Yusuke sometimes hid Hiei's pants before visits to Makai.

As the years passed, the three became kinkier and kinkier, adding high-maintenance toys, dangerous spontaneity, and sometimes a fourth to their midst, although the new member never stayed long. Koenma kept throwing his back out, Yomi wasn't interested unless Kurama maintained his Youko form, and Jin, after a long sabbatical with the trio, decided to become boringly monogamous with Touya. Females were out of the question, as were normal humans; Kurama was afraid Hiei would break them, he wasn't a gentle lover and the last time they asked him to ease up the walls needed to be replastered.

Their perverted commitment to each other outlasted all of the relationships around them as well as most of their friend's life spans. And yet, sex between them always remained hot, wicked, and downright insane, with a few brief reprieves of tenderness – when their bond would shine through, strong, forged through metal and time. They were never bored, they were always sated, and that was enough for them.


	13. Rape: Yusuke & Hiei

This was written for Ryukotsusei, who stated that there's tons of Kurama raping Hiei out there (Arina Toshimi anyone?), but no Yusuke-Hiei rape. Of course, I took that as a challenge.

* * *

"Shit, Yusuke _stop!_" Hiei struggled, effectively pinned beneath the Mazoku, trying desperately to free himself although he knew his efforts were fruitless. Yusuke had been losing control of his demon side over the last few weeks, and when he had these unusual episodes his consciousness went through the window. Right now the Toushin was running on nothing but instinct and raw power and right now, he was nullifying Hiei's energy.

_This is what I get for trying to help._ Hiei cursed himself, managing to break an arm free. Snarling, he swung the limb full-force at Yusuke's temple, attempting to summon some kind of fire yet creating nothing more than a dead spark. The Mazoku caught the fist easily and chuckled, that deep evil sound echoing through the room. Then, with glowing red eyes, Yusuke lifted Hiei up by the shoulders and slammed him into the floor, the cement around them caving in. Hiei resisted the urge to pass out as his head cracked against the cold stone and he remained dazed for the few seconds his pants were torn from him. It wasn't until he felt his legs being spread up and out that he began to struggle again, ignoring the wet sensation at the back of his head.

"_Yusuke!_ You don't want to do this!" Hiei continued to flail, but Yusuke pinned him down by wrapping a large clawed hand around his neck, the other one holding tightly to his ankle and bruising the bone beneath.

That chuckle sounded through the room again, and when Hiei stopped moving to stare hard into the Toushin's eyes, he saw nothing there he recognized.

_He doesn't even know what he's doing._ And that was the last thought Hiei had, for suddenly Yusuke thrust into him cruelly, stretching and tearing him, and he cried out, ripping long strips of flesh from the hand around his throat.

Yusuke leaned forward, long Mazoku hair draping around them as he began to slam into his captive, enjoying the sounds of protest, the struggle, it fired the need in his blood. A punch grazed his cheek and he elevated his energy, becoming even stronger and thrusting at a faster pace.

Hiei opened his mouth in a silent scream, sweat streaming from his temples into his ears as his lower body was ravaged without mercy. He had always wanted Yusuke, but not like this...

Trying to push aside the burning pain, Hiei took in as much air as he could with a hand around his neck and focused, burrowing through Yusuke's warding power. Slowly, the Jagan opened, backtracking a bit during a particularly cruel thrust, but bending to Hiei's will.

_Yusuke._ He put everything he had into that call. Hoping. Needing his friend to hear.

No response, only growling as the Toushin continued to pound into Hiei's body, spreading his small legs wider. Too overcome, too harshly violated, Hiei couldn't maintain his hold on the Jagan and it snapped shut, along with his two natural eyes. Now, all he could do was endure. Strangely enough, his thoughts weren't for his own safety, but for Yusuke, the very person who was hurting him.

_He'll hate himself when this is over…_

Sensing defeat in his prey, Yusuke released Hiei's ankle and pressed fully against that compact frame, driving in again and again. Suddenly, those garnet eyes flew open as Yusuke plunged deep, hitting something inside that sent sparks of pleasure glittering through the pain. The Mazoku grinned malevolently, repeating the motion, watching as his victim writhed below him, that elfin face twisting with a mix of emotion, agony etched across his features, punctuated by shocks of ecstasy.

The scent of blood filled the air, increasing with each slam into Hiei's core. Spurred on by the coppery smell, Yusuke tightened the hand around that delicate throat, and it wasn't long before black spots swam at the corners of the Hiei's vision. Once again, the jaganshi struggled, instinct fueling his need for escape, but it was too late. Yusuke was immensely strong when possessed by his demon side, even stronger than Raizen…

The thrusts increased to a crushing speed, grunts and the sound of skin slapping skin the only sounds meeting Hiei's ears as he began to lose consciousness. As the room faded from view, the last thing he remembered was Yusuke's tattooed face contorting in pleasure, fangs glistening and eyes closing as a monstrous howl echoed through the room.

Sobbing…someone was sobbing. The sound dragged Hiei back to reality and he groaned, opening his eyes to slits. When no immediate danger presented itself, he took stock of his injuries. His ankle and collarbone were broken, the back of his head throbbed – he was sure his hair in that area was matted down by blood - and his lower back and passage seared.

Blinking, he waited until his vision returned and found that he was naked, blood and semen trailing down his thighs to his knees. Suddenly, his guts twisted, chest clenching as he remembered.

_Yusuke…he raped me. _

A broken sob snapped Hiei's attention to the left and he found Yusuke curled into a ball about five feet away, shoulders shaking, hands fisted in his dark hair.

"Yu-" Hiei coughed, his throat raw and damaged. Yusuke tensed at the sound and turned as Hiei tried again. "Yusuke…" The name came out in a dry husk.

The look of pure anguish on the boy's face startled Hiei; Yusuke looked haggard, terrified and guilty, and if the jaganshi had any resentment over the rape, then one glance at his friend would have wiped it all away.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Hiei managed to roll over and push himself to his knees. When he made a motion toward Yusuke, the boy visibly flinched and cried out, "Stop! Stay there! I-I…" He folded in upon himself as sobs began to rack his frame once more. "I don't want to hurt you again!" A long whine erupted from Yusuke's throat as he whispered to himself, "What have I done? _What am I?_"

"Yusuke." Hiei shuffled close enough to the boy to touch him, and Yusuke practically shrieked at the contact, moving even further away. Trying not to wince as he felt his ankle reset and start to mend, Hiei stated softly, "Yusuke, it doesn't matter. What you did…" he sighed in frustration, "It's not like it hasn't happened to me before…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" The Toushin's voice was muffled since he was curled with his head on his knees, and Hiei ignored the fact that the fingers laced through that inky black hair had blood on the tips. His blood.

"Hiei." Yusuke looked up, obviously uncomfortable that the jaganshi was so close, and still very naked. "I didn't want…I didn't want our first time to be like _this._" Tears swelled in the detective's eyes and they spilled over, dropping from his chin to form dark circles on the stone below. "I don't even know what I am anymore…"

_Our first time?_ Hiei blinked, did he hear that right?

Reaching out with a still warded arm, Hiei gripped the detective's shoulder. Taking a deep breath as his collarbone realigned he pulled his sobbing friend closer, ignoring the resistance until Yusuke leaned against his chest. Every time the Toushin reverted to his human form, he came back weak and disoriented, and it didn't take much before he fell into sleep, twitching the whole way, tears still streaking down his cheeks.

Spent, Hiei sighed. Pressing his lips quickly to Yusuke's head, he wrapped his arms around the boy more securely and closed his eyes.

_I will find you a way out of this if it costs me my life. And…_a small hand sank into short brown locks…

_I forgive you._


End file.
